Mary Winchester
Mary Winchester (geborene Campbell) war die Ehefrau von John Winchester und die Mutter von Sam und Dean Winchester. Ihr Vater ist Samuel Campbell und ihre Mutter ist Deanna Campbell. Sie hat Sam und Dean nach ihren Eltern benannt. Biografie Mary wurde im Jahr 1954 geboren. Ihre Eltern sind Samuel und Deanna Campbell. Sie heiratete John Winchester und das Paar hat zwei Kinder: Dean (geboren 24. Januar 1979) und Sam (geboren 2. Mai 1983). Später stellt sich heraus, dass die zwei durch den Cupid Amor zusammengekommen sind. Geschichte Staffel 1 thumb|left|250px|Mary wird von Azazel getötetIn Die Frau in Weiß bringt Mary am 2. November 1983 den sechs Monate alten Sam zu Bett und geht schlafen. Sie wacht auf und geht in das Kinderzimmer von Sam. Sie sieht eine Person und denkt, es wäre ihr Ehemann John. Dann geht sie ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie ihren Mann John schlafend auf dem Sofa sieht. Schnell merkt sie, dass die Person in Sams Kinderzimmer nicht John ist und rennt dorthin. Angekommen, fängt Mary an zu schreien. John wacht auf. Die Person tröpfelt Blut von ihm in Sams Mund und fesselt Mary an die Decke. Er zündet sie an und das Haus verbrennt. John kann jedoch noch seine zwei Söhne Dean und Sam retten. thumb|150px|Mary als brennender Geist Im Jahr 2005 kehren ihre Söhne in ihr altes Haus zurück, da sie dort eine paranormale Aktivität vermuten. Nach längerer Zeit finden sie heraus, dass dort ein Poltergeist lebt. Der Poltergeist hält Sam und Dean an der Wand fest und auf einmal erscheint Mary als Geist. Sie sagt: "Dean....Sam...es tut mir so leid.", dreht sich zum Poltergeist um und sagt: "Du verschwindest jetzt aus meinen Haus und lässt meine Jungs in Ruhe!". Dann verschwindet sie für immer. Dadurch konnte der Geist Ruhe finden. Staffel 2 In der 20. Folge der 2. Staffel gelangt Dean durch einen Dschinn in eine Traumwelt, in der Mary lebt. Dort sind Sam, Dean und John nie Jäger geworden und leben ein normales Leben. John ist allerdings auch in dieser Welt tot, durch einen Unfall. Sam hat dort seine Freundin Jessica geheiratet und Dean hat eine Freundin namens Carmen. Später erkennt Dean, dass alle, die er als Jäger gerettet hat, tot sind und merkt, dass das nicht die echte Welt sein kann. Dean will sich selbst in der Welt töten, da er vermutet, so wieder in die echte Welt zu gelangen. Mary will ihm das ausreden, aber er hört nicht auf sie. In Die Erlösung ''zeigt Azazel, der gelbäugige Dämon, Sam, was damals in der Nacht, in der Mary starb, wirklich passiert ist. Azazel hat Mary deswegen getötet hat, weil sie im Weg war und offenbart, dass Sam Blut von Azazel in seinen Mund bekommen hat. Mary scheint den Dämonen an dieser Stelle zu kennen. Hier bleibt jedoch unklar, woher sie ihn kennt. Staffel 3 In der 3. Staffel hat Mary keinen direkten Auftritt; sie wird jedoch erwähnt. In ''Den Kindern geht es gut stellt sich heraus, dass alle Freunde und Bekannte von Mary getötet werden, nachdem sie starb. Staffel 4 frame|Mary in ihrer Jugend In Am Anfang war... stellt sich heraus, dass Mary eine Jägerin ist, die viel über übernatürliche Wesen weiß. Sie macht im Jahr 1973 einen Deal mit Azazel. Der Deal sieht so aus: Azazel belebt John wieder und dafür darf Azazel in 10 Jahren ihren Zweitgeborenen besuchen kommen. Azazel sagt auch, dass wenn ihn in 10 Jahren niemand stört, niemand verletzt wird. Sie wird von Azazel getötet, da sie ihr Versprechen nicht hält. In Wenn der Damm bricht wird Sam von Bobby in einen Entzugsraum gesperrt, da er auf Dämonenblutentzug geht. Er sieht eine Reihe von Halluzinationen (vermutlich von seinem eigenen Geist). In einer dieser Halluzinationen sieht er seine Mutter Mary, die ein weißes, blutigverschmiertes Nachtkleid anhat. Sie führen ein Gespräch. Sie sagt ihm, dass sie stolz auf ihn ist und ihn nicht für das hasst, was er getan hat. Sie sagt ihm, dass es rechtens ist, dass Dean schwach und Sam stark ist. Sie sagt ihm auch, dass es allein seine Aufgabe ist, Lilith zu töten. Sie küsst ihn auf die Wange und verschwindet. Staffel 5 Sam und Dean gehen wieder in die Vergangenheit, um den Engel Anna daran zu hindern, Mary und John zu töten. Sie kehren in das Jahr 1978 zurück, als Mary und John bereits verheiratet sind. Sie ist ziemlich überrascht, als sie Dean und Sam, den anderen Jungen, den sie noch nicht kennt, vor der Tür sieht. Dean erklärt ihnen, dass sie in großer Gefahr sind, weil eine Person versucht, sie zu töten. Als Anna John angreift, greift Mary dafür Anna an. In diesem Moment offenbart Mary, dass sie eine Jägerin ist. John ist wütend, dass Mary ihm das nicht schon früher gesagt hat. Nach dem Angriff gehen sie zum Haus der Familie von Mary, um sich auf den nächsten Angriff vorzubereiten. Dort erklären Dean und Sam John und Mary, dass der Angreifer ein Engel ist. Dean erzählt Mary schließlich, dass sie aus der Zukunft kommen und ihre Söhne sind. Mary glaubt das zuerst nicht, aber Dean kann sie dennoch überzeugen. Als Mary das hört, ist sie wütend auf sich selbst, da sie glaubt, Dean und Sam zu Jägern großgezogen zu haben. Dean erklärt ihr, dass sie das nicht war, weil sie durch den gelbäugigen Dämon getötet wurde und dass John dadurch zum Jäger wurde, um sich zu rächen. Dean rät ihr, in der Nacht, in der Sam 6 Monate alt wird, Sam mitzunehmen und abzuhauen. Sam kommt herein und sagt, dass das nicht reicht, um ihn aufzuhalten. Er sagt ihr, dass sie John verlassen muss, um diese Tragödie aufzuhalten, sodass Dean und Sam nie geboren werden. Nun stellt sich allerdings heraus, dass Mary bereits schwanger ist. frame|left|John und Mary Anna entfernt alle Engelfallen und greift zusammen mit dem Engel Uriel an. Als Anna gerade Mary töten will, gelangt der Erzengel Michael in Johns Körper und verbrennt sie. Uriel schickt er mit einem Fingerschnipser in den Himmel zurück. Michael betäubt Mary und redet eine Weile mit Dean. Später löscht Michael Marys und Johns Erinnerungen der letzten Zeit und bringt Dean und Sam wieder in die Zukunft zurück. Kurze Zeit später sieht man die schwangere Mary zusammen mit John. Staffel 6 Eve, die Mutter aller, verwandelt sich in Mary, während sie mit Sam und Dean redet. Während sie in Marys Gestalt ist, versucht sie Dean und Sam zu einem Deal zu überreden. Staffel 11 Nachdem Amara ein Foto von Mary und Dean im Bunker der Männer der Schriften sah, und Dean bei der Versöhnung von Amara und Gott hilft, lässt vermutlich Amara, Mary am Ende von Alpha and Omega bei Dean im Wald erscheinen. Auftritte *Staffel 1 **''Die Frau in Weiß'' **''Zu Hause'' *Staffel 2 **''Spiel nicht mit toten Dingen'' (Grabstein) **''Wie es ist und wie es niemals sein sollte'' (Illusion) **''Der Sturm bricht los (1)'' *Staffel 4 **''Am Anfang war...'' **''Wenn der Damm bricht'' (Halluzination) *Staffel 5 **''Die Engel wachen über Dich'' **''Sonnenfinsternis'' (Illusion) *Staffel 6 **''Express in die Hölle'' (Foto) **''Krone der Schöpfung'' (Eve als Verkleidung) *Staffel 8 **''Ein Licht am Ende des Tunnels'' (Foto) **''Tierische Freunde'' (Flashback) *Staffel 11 **''Alpha and Omega'' Galerie Bildschirmfoto 2013-06-28 um 19.44.11.png|Amy Gumenick Bildschirmfoto 2013-06-28 um 19.42.23.png|Amy Gumenick Bildschirmfoto 2013-06-28 um 19.42.41.png|Amy Gumenick Bildschirmfoto 2013-06-28 um 19.43.31.png|Mary Bildschirmfoto 2013-06-28 um 19.44.00.png|Die junge weinende Mary Bildschirmfoto 2013-06-28 um 19.44.30.png|Amy Gumenick Bildschirmfoto 2013-06-28 um 19.45.08.png|Junge Mary MV5BMTk5OTI0ODQ3NF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNzgzODU3OQ@@._V1._SX214_CR0,0,214,314_.jpg|Amy Gumenick 3801397720_bde37130c0.jpg mary-winchester-now-then.jpg Samantha_Smith.jpg samantha-smith-and-supernatural-gallery.jpg Samantha-Smith.jpg supernatural-331.jpg MaryWinchester.jpg Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 01 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 02 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 04 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 05 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 06 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 11 Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Jäger Kategorie:Familie Campbell Kategorie:Familie Winchester Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Geist